Recent years have seen rapidly spreading use of digital still cameras. Photography using a digital still camera enables the pictures taken to be managed in a digital data form and facilitates picture processing. For instance, a color picture can be easily converted into a monotone picture in black and white or sepia.
According to the prior art, such conversion into monotone is accomplished by mere replacement with monotonized data while keeping the luminance of each picture element in a dot matrix.